1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal urine collecting apparatus having a bidet system, which allows a patient to conveniently urinate without help of a caregiver and to wash his/her urination part after urination for sanitary purpose.
2. Background of the Invention
Generally, bed-dependent patients such as serious case and patients having waist down paralysis or degenerative disorder must urinate with the help of one or more nurses. In this case a nurse lifts the patient""s pelvis and other one locates a urinal receptacle under the heaps of the patient. However, this may give a bad influence to the patent and make the patient and nurses feel inconvenience.
To avoid these problems, a poly catheter is used. However, the patient suffers great pain and feels uncomfortable since the foley catheter is inserted into the bladder through the urethral carnal. In any case, female patients may feel shameful during the insertion of the catheter.
Furthermore, the foley catheter can cause the urinary organs such urethra and bladder to be infected by virus such that it is difficult to maintain the foley catheter in the body for a long time.
Actually, when the patient shows a symptom of infection such as rigor and fever, the first step is to remove the foley catheter and doses the patient an appropriate antibiotics. This cause to prolong the hospitalization period resulting in increase of medical fee and mental stress.
The present invention has been made in an effort to solve the above problems of the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a personal urine collecting apparatus having a bidet system allowing a bed-dependent patient to urinate for oneself without help of a caregiver and allowing even a patient who cannot use his/her arms to urinate in easy way with help of a caregiver.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a personal urine collecting apparatus having a bidet system allowing a patient to conveniently wash his/her urination part by himself/herself after urination so as to keep personal sanitation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a personal urine collecting apparatus having a bidet system capable of supplying warm cleansing water containing antiseptic solution so as to sterilize an urination part as well as the urine collecting apparatus of itself.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a personal urine collecting apparatus having a bidet system capable of improving reliability of urine collection and cleansing functions by a suction pump operating on the basis of fluid conditions of urine, flushing water, sterilizing solution, and so on detected in a urine collector so that a reliability of the apparatus can be improved.
It is another object of this invention to provide a personal urine collecting apparatus having a bidet system, in which the urine collector of the apparatus is sterilized while the urine collector is placed in a case so as to be kept sanitation thereof and prevent secondary infection.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a personal urine collecting apparatus having a bidet system, in which the user freely controls an injection position of cleansing water so that the urination part can be clearly washed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a personal urine collecting apparatus having a bidet system, in which a urine guide pipe of the urine collector is detachably connected to allow separation from the case so that cleansing and exchanging is made with easy.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a personal urine collecting apparatus having a bidet system capable of improving a sealing liability of urine collector using flexible and soft sealing material such that the urine collector water-tightly contacts a body, resulting in a patient feeling comfortable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a personal urine collecting apparatus having a bidet system, in which an urination part-cleansing operation is performed while a urine collector is put on a body.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a personal urine collecting apparatus having a bidet system, in which urine collected by the urine collector are filtered so that a urine discharge pump and a urine release guide line can not be clogged.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a personal urine collecting apparatus having a bidet system capable of preventing its components from malfunctioning due to inner temperature of the case by discharging heat.
To achieve the above objects, the personal urine collecting apparatus of the present invention comprises a urine collector for collecting urine from a person, a urine repository for storing urine collected from the urine collector through a urine release guide line, a cleansing water tank arranged on one side of the urine repository for storing cleansing water, a heater connected to the cleansing water tank so as to receive a predetermined amount of the cleansing water and heat the cleansing water, a bidet system installed on in a body of the urine collector for injecting the cleansing water from the heater, a driving means connected to the urine release guide line and cleansing water guide line for actuating the urine collector and the bidet system, a controller for controlling the driving means, a sensing means for sensing a condition of the urine collector and a condition of at least one of the urine repository, cleansing water tank and the heater, and a case for housing and mounting the urine collector, the urine repository, cleansing water tank, the heater, the bidet system, the driving means and the sensing means.